Eden Catastrophe
by Metha S
Summary: All Lightning wants is one: spending a quality time with her sister, Serah, in the city of Eden. However, when Lightning gets there, a deadly virus has turned the citizen into zombies. Including her sister. And Lightning is forced to 'free' her. Alone, Lightning decides to avenge her sister. When the truth is revealed, will Lightning still be able to continue her mission?
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my very first English FFXIII fanfiction. Please, bear with my horrible English as it is not my first language.

The idea came from Resident Evil. I've been a fan since a long time ago, maybe since the first time I started writing back in 2008 or 2009. Actually, I finished writing this story last year in my first language, then some times ago when the trailer of RE2 Remake came out, I decided to rewrite and re-plot it. And also translating it. It took me a lot of time to translate a chapter, because of work and real life duties.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

See you!

* * *

 **Eden Catastrophe**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Lightning's body shook greatly. The shock was channeled to her arm and a 9mm pistol she was aiming. The muzzle rocked. Right-left and up-down, sometimes spinning by itself. The whole room was spinning as well. Every color was mixed up like paints in a palette.

"Stay back!" she screamed. Her right index finger was on the trigger. "I…."

The female figure in front of her was approaching slowly. She dragged one foot, her head upward. She held out both hands to Lightning, as if trying to reach. Her open mouth revealed rows of darkened teeth. Groans like an animal in pain replaced the once beautiful voice that Lightning had always remembered. What were crystal blue eyes, full of love and innocence, now were completely white as paper. Blood was seeping out of the figure's bandaged left arm. If it wasn't for the apparel—white blouse and a red mini-skirt, Lightning wouldn't be aware of the gender. And if it wasn't for the leather bracelet on her right arm, Lightning wouldn't know who the figure was.

"Lightning, put your gun down!" Snow warned for the umpteenth time. The young man was standing next to Lightning. One arm was outstretched as if to grab her gun.

"You idiot! You want to die?!" Lightning rebuked without turning from the figure in front of her. The distance between them was getting shorter. Lightning's heart was pounding in her chest, and her stomach churned. Her muscles was screaming for her to run away, rather than having to spew hot lead to the figure. "Serah ... Serah is…."

"Serah's not a zombie!" Snow yelled. "She's your sister. Why don't you believe her?"

This was the very reason Lightning hadn't pulled the trigger yet. The figure, trapped between life and death, who was now approaching and reaching wildly, was her dear sister.

"Serah..." Lightning looked down at the tip of her brown boots. She lowered the gun, weighing between discarding it or holstering it back.

"Serah," said Snow, sounding desperate. "Uh—stop the joke, Serah! It's not even funny! You ... you're not a zombie. We're not gonna hurt you, so ... so stop pretending!"

Lightning wanted to punch Snow right on the face. At a critical time like this, he still considered Serah joking? Was he too dense to not see the fact presented this close?

Serah roared, bellowed, growled.

"No one's gonna die here. Right, Lightning?" Snow asked.

Lightning wouldn't be able to kill Serah, even if she had become a monster. Serah was a half of her soul. Serah was the very reason she was still alive when life itself hated her. If she had to lose Serah, she'd better die! Life without Serah meant suicide.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard. Lightning looked up and gasped when she found Serah had sprinted toward her. She looked angry, even angrier than Lightning herself. Her white eyes showed nothing but hunger and will to kill. Instinctively, Lightning aimed her gun to Serah's head, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet went straight into her forehead, drilled a small but deep hole on it. Blood rushed out of the hole, a sparkling red under a white lamp. In a second, Serah fell to the floor with a loud thud. Blood continued to pour out of the hole on her forehead, flowing to the floor and formed a red halo smelled of rust. Serah's pink hair dangled into the pool of blood. And she didn't move anymore.

"SERAH!" Snow rushed and knelt beside the girl's body, both hands floating over her blood-drenched face. "This can't be! Serah! Serah!"

Lightning's hands fell to her sides. Her eyes went wide, exceeding the limit and felt like they wouldn't return to their original size. Lightning's grip loosened, and finally her handgun fell heavily on the floor.

"No, Serah!" Snow hugged Serah, and buried his head into the girl's face. The tip of his corn-blond hair was dyed red as it touched Serah's blood. His enormous body enveloped the girl's petite one. "Serah..."

"What did I..." Lightning blinked. She looked at her hands. There were streaks of red just like the one on the gun grip. But that wasn't the point. These hands, hands that had always held Serah's little hands, always protected her from school bullies, were the same hands that had taken her life. "I…. Serah ..."

"You killed her!"

Snow's howl jerked Lightning back to the present. She saw Snow cradling her sister. His face was red and tearful.

"You killed Serah, bastard!" Poison was in Snow's every syllable. "You killed your own sister!"

"No!" Lightning shook her head. "I didn't—"

"You shot Serah, and now she's dead! You hear me? She's dead now, bitch!" Snow's shiny blue eyes were full of spite. Serah's blood continued to flow into his lap, darkening Snow's white-tusk coat.

Lightning snatched her gun back from the floor, and hold it up to Snow's nose. "Stop saying it, bastard!"

"SHOOT ME, BITCH! SHOOT ME!" Snow challenged. "I'd rather die than lose Serah! SHOOT ME!"

And that was what Lightning did.

 _Bang!_

"Lightning?! You..." Snow snarled. A hole was engraved on the wall behind him, an inch from his right ear. Black smoke was rising to the humid apartment.

Lightning could feel her own tears flowed endlessly. In one quick motion, she changed her target to her own right temple. Her finger was on the trigger. One false move, and she would die. But death had never felt this calming now that her sister was also beyond the living.

"Oh, so now you want to kill yourself?" Snow's voice was hatred.

Lightning closed her eyes, unable to look at Snow and his full of accusation eyes.

"As if Serah will forgive you after that! You're a monster! A murderer! You can't even protect your own sister! "

 _NO!_

Driven by fear and anger, Lightning turned around and ran helter-skelter away from Snow. Her feet were sore, but not as sore as her heart. And the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Lightning kept running. The world shifted on her either side like a series of film scenes. First was Serah's apartment, then a dark hallway, the front yard, highways with no sign of life, another highway, and the ruins of the city. There were only cars without drivers, as well as empty buildings that loaded the downtown Eden tonight. Even wild animals were nowhere to be seen. Fire broke out here and there, along with splashes of fresh and dried blood. If things were different, Lightning would run back to Snow and Serah. But, only tears and cold accompanied her tonight.

When exhaustion crept in, she fell to her knees on the wet-cold asphalt. Chill ran up her knees and reached her head. Along with the piercing night air, Lightning hoped, she would freeze to death tonight.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I hope you enjoy my story.

Thank you for coming.

See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Thank you for reading the previous chapter. I just have the time to translate this second chapter. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Eden Catastrophe

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Lightning recalled how excited she was when she got her annual leave. It wasn't easy to get a leave as a police officer, and she jumped up and down all the way home from work that afternoon. Once she got home, she immediately contacted Serah in Eden City, promising her that she would be there soon to spend sisters' quality time with her. They had been separated for a year since Serah started college in Eden, so it wasn't a surprise that Lightning was too thrilled to see her sister.

Serah was seriously ill when Lightning arrived a week ago. She was being treated by her boyfriend, that idiot Snow. Lightning was angry for Serah giving her no update of her disease—and also about her new boyfriend. The whole holiday plan was ruined.

Lightning brought Serah to the nearest hospital, but the hospital didn't know what diseases Serah suffered. They also claimed, half the city's population also suffered from the same disease. If the disease was unknown, let alone an antidote. Lightning finally decided to take care of Serah in the apartment.

"I'm sorry, Serah. I'm sorry," she whispered, half irritated by the memories. She shivered and rubbed her arms firmly until they felt hot. Apparently, the cold night wasn't enough to kill her, though she wore a sleeveless white jacket and a mini skirt. "Why? Why should this happen? Serah... Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Her tears kept running down her cheeks. She sat on the cold asphalt with her back on a wrecked bus body—one of the many vehicles that hadn't burnt. Her pink hair dangled like a rag over her face. Loneliness and guilt launched her back into the past.

It was not until three days after her arrival in Eden, strange things happened in the city. People were attacked, killed. They weren't only killed, but eaten. Men ate men, women, and children. The victims, who were supposed to bleed to death, rose from death and sought for other preys. Blood was splattered across the city roads; screams of terror filled the air. The streets were chaotic, all office activities were put on a standstill. Police and soldiers were deployed to the city to resolve the unrest, and it was later known that the victims had been infected by a deadly virus that turned them into zombies.

Since the day of riots, all access in and out of the city was blocked. People holed up in their homes, as well as Lightning. Television channels, radio, and the internet were all disconnected. The magnificent Eden City suddenly transformed into some kinds of an ancient city with no access to the outside world. To make things worse, Serah's disease was getting worse.

Confined in a city full of zombies, running out of food supplies, and witnessing Serah's condition getting even worse finally had taken their toll on Lightning. Everything led to the incident.

"This is ridiculous! Serah ... Serah..." Lightning grabbed the leather bracelet on her right upper arm. She bought the bracelet in Bodhum some years ago using her very first salary. Serah also had the same bracelet. Lightning gave her the same bracelet as a symbol of their eternal bond. It was supposed to be as strong as the leather. But now, even if the bracelet was made of elephant skin or any other skin, nothing could change the fact that Serah was dead. Their supposedly eternal bond was gone. Forever.

She used to wonder what the government had been doing this whole time. The suddenly blocked access in and out of the city, disconnected communication system... It must be one of the government's tricks to maintain their reputation. If news about the outbreak got out, or a tourist returned to his hometown while carrying the virus, the government that called themselves SANCTUM would be finished. Eden city would collapse.

 _This is their fault._

SANCTUM. They must have closed their eyes on the undead, and let the whole city be fed to the zombies. Their dirty act had claimed the only, most precious family Lightning had.

 _They have to pay for it._

She stood unsteadily. Her right hand held the 9mm pistol tightly.

 _I will take away everything precious to them, just like what they did to me._

Lightning wiped her eyes, and stared straight ahead. Dented cars and buses filled the streets. Buildings rose like giants shrouded in darkness behind other structures. However, there was a building glowing in the distance. It stood as high as the sky. The lights on the side of the building were blinking red, green, and yellow. Eden Hall, the headquarter of SANCTUM. Judging from the lights, it seemed normal human beings were still there.

Lightning bit her lip and squeezed the handle of the gun. Whatever happened, she would go to Eden Hall and destroy everything. Whether it would be human or zombies. Lightning would destroy them all and get her revenge done.

* * *

A shotgun with a long stock lied beside the body of a policeman. Lightning ran over to the weapon, but then halted when she remembered the city situation. If half of the population had become zombies, so could the policeman be. However, Lightning needed more weapons. A single 9mm pistol wouldn't be able to protect her up to Eden Hall, although so far there had been no sign of enemies.

She picked up a stone from the ruins of a nearby shop. Not too big and heavy. Lightning threw the stone to the dead man's head. If he was a zombie, he would rise up and attack. It was then that Lightning would shoot his forehead. Though she knew that she could shoot him right away, the gunshot sound would just attract more enemies that might be lurking in the shadows.

There wasn't any response from the policeman, indicating he died as an honored human. Quickly, she reached for the stock. But, her motion was stopped when another hand snatched the shotgun faster than her.

"Hey!" Lightning snapped. Her gaze followed the shotgun as it moved from the asphalt into the arms of a boy.

The boy was short and thin. He was so young. No older than thirteen or fourteen. His green eyes glared at Lightning, alert but were also full of fear. The night wind blew his orange-yellow jacket and ribbons attached to the sides of his dark green knee-length shorts. The chestnut brown shotgun, which he tightly hugged, contrasted with the boy's pale skin and silver hair.

"Give me that!" Lightning demanded as she held a hand out.

He shook his head and retreated a moment.

"Hand it over!" Lightning snarled.

"No! It's mine!"

"You can't use it! A kid like you won't be strong enough. You'll just break your shoulder and arms if you use it," said Lightning, squinting at the boy.

"I don't care!" The boy took a few steps away. His arm slipped little by little from the shotgun weight. He kept retreating until his back was pressed against the body of a windowless yellow taxi.

Lightning took advantage of that situation, and approached him. She was two steps away from him when a gray-skinned man with blood flowing from his neck, bursting out of the taxi window. The man's pale hands grabbed the boy's shoulder; his head was cocked to the kid's neck. His mouth was wide open, ready to bite.

"Look out!" Spontaneously, Lightning aimed her gun and shot the zombie's head. His head was flicked back, and the he collapsed into the car.

She was worried that her shot had attracted other zombies' attention. Fortunately, after a few seconds, there wasn't any mysterious movement from the surroundings, indicating the situation was still secure.

Lightning lowered her gun and went to the mysterious boy who was now crouching shakily. After storing her handgun into a holster on her left leg, Lightning seized the shotgun from the boy's hands.

"It's mine," she declared.

The boy looked up at her. "You ... saved me?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "No. Just instinct. "

"I'm Hope." The boy stood up slowly. He was still trembling from the near death experience. "What's your name?"

"Lightning." Lightning's attention was diverted to the shotgun in her hands. The firearm was still beautiful and smooth. It seemed like it had only been used for a few times. She checked the barrel, and found eight shells. She needed at least a whole box of shells.

"Are you a police?"

Lightning stepped back into the policeman corpse. She checked his pockets, and was relieved when she found a box of shells in the dead man's fanny pack. "No," she said simply.

"Where are you going?" asked Hope timidly.

"Eden Hall." Lightning thought to slip the shotgun into the back of her belt. She immediately dismissed the idea. The shotgun weight would only pave her belt, and the weapon could be lost without Lightning's awareness. She decided to carrying it.

"I'm going there, too!" said Hope. Somehow, he sounded a bit happy.

"Then?"

"Um..."

Lightning studied Hope's face. He was still very young, still too fragile to survive in a city full of zombies alone. Fortunately, there weren't any bite wounds on his face and arms, indicating he was still a normal human. Besides, who would let a kid run around by himself like this?

"Are you alone?" she asked out of curiosity.

Hope looked at the toe of his white boots, then nodded. "I was with my mom, but ... mom..."

Even without any continuation, Lightning understood the rest. So, she sauntered across Hope, and simply said, "Go home! Your dad must be waiting for you. "

"My dad is in Eden Hall."

Lightning stopped.

"I ... I'm going there. If you ... don't mind, can I come with you? I won't be in your way. Promise! Let me go with you!" It was the longest sentence Hope said since he first told her his name. "I mean, we can go there together."

Lightning almost laughed. Did he mean that Lightning had to protect a snot-nosed kid to Eden Hall while she herself was still overwhelmed? The girl shrugged indifferently. "Go away! I don't have time to baby you! "

"But I have to go to Eden Hall!" Hope shrieked from behind. "Mom asked me to go there to see Dad!"

 _What a poor kid._ His mom died, and his dad was stuck in Eden Hall. Lightning shook her head. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to pity others. She didn't even have time to pity herself.

Without responding, Lightning went along on her way.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Hello!

Thank you for keeping up with my story.

So, here is the third chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

Thanks

* * *

 **Eden Catastrophe**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Long before Lightning arrived in Eden, she had always thought that the city never slept and was full of sparkling happiness. But now, when she was here in flesh, Lightning knew she had dreamt too much. The city was not that different from an expanded cemetery decorated with buildings and wrecked vehicles here and there. Any trace of previous life had been completely wiped out. Perhaps, if there were still any survivors, they had fled somewhere Lightning had no clue about.

She was staring at a dark grocery store with a glassless front window. Her stomach growled when her eyes were fixed on an ad at the shop's wall. The food on display looked so tempting. Hunger took her whole consciousness, making her a little crazy. _Could there be any leftovers?_ she thought.

She climbed in with shotgun in one hand. The light from the street lamp outside couldn't reach the deepest corners of the store, making Lightning squint her eyes to study the surrounding. Faintly, she could see lined up aluminum shelves with random items scattered on them. The floor and the counter in the right corner were also full of miscellaneous things. She swept a hand on each shelf, hoping one of the random stuff there was food. Too bad, everything was just soap bars, bottled shampoo, and other toiletries. Apparently, after the outbreak, people were more concerned on food than sanitation.

A rustling came behind her. Lightning swiftly aimed her shotgun into the source of the sound—it came from behind a pile of dishwashing sponge wrapped in plastic. Her finger twitched on the trigger, her mind was foggy. If a zombie was to attack her now, Lightning wouldn't hesitate to blow its head.

"Lightning! Don't shoot! It's me!"

Lightning knew the voice, although she had only heard it for a few times. The voice was high, a little broken and hoarse as if the speaker had a polyp the size of a tennis ball in his nose. When the speaker appeared, Lightning frowned.

"You again," she hissed. "Why are you here?"

Hope looked at her timidly. "I..."

"You were lucky, I didn't shoot you," blasted Lightning, lowering her shotgun. "If you startle me again, maybe I'll shoot you for real."

The boy looked down. "Sorry."

Lightning clicked her tongue. That kid might actually was looking for death. How could he trail Lightning up here? She decided to leave Hope, and was about to climb up theglassless front window when she heard Hope again.

"Are you hungry?"

Lightning gave him a 'what did you say?' look.

Hope reached into a blue side pouch on the left side of his belt, and took out two bars of chocolate. The chocolate on the wrapping was sprinkled with peanuts and candies, catching Lightning's attention. Her eyes suddenly widened, her stomach rumbled and she almost drooled.

"For you. This is all I have," said Hope, thrusting the bars to her nose. "It's not much, but at least it'll make you a little full."

"Eat it yourself." Lightning continued her delayed action. She jumped over the window, and landed smoothly on the other side. The image of soft and sweet chocolate danced in her mind. She immediately shook her head to get rid of such imagination. The most important thing now was revenge on SANCTUM, not the boy's snack.

"Wait!" Hope called.

Lightning ignored him. She ran away, and her stomach growled even more.

Hope caught her up. His pace was not fast, but not as slow as Lightning's initially thought. Her head was foggy, mind chaotic. Hunger, fear, anger, revenge. Everything was mixed into a blob of emotion ready to explode at any time.

"Lightning!"

"SHUT UP!" Lightning kept running. Ran, ran, and ran until her legs were numb and her hunger was forgotten.

But, the boy was stubborn. When Lightning winded in a corner, he would follow. When Lightning jumped over bodies on the road, Hope also jumped. Only her shoots weren't copied by the boy, as he didn't have a gun. If Lightning were able to get around and protect herself, Hope wasn't. The boy often stood still with a blank face, and become an easy target. Lightning even had to spare some bullets to save him from incoming attack.

In the end, it all affected Lightning's sanity.

"Why did you follow me?" Lightning turned around, and snapped at the green-eyed boy. Her bubbling emotion nearly ordered her to fire the shotgun to Hope's head.

Hope shrunk. His body shook, hands automatically lifted to his chest in a protective motion. "I didn't follow you! I wanted to go to Eden Hall, too!"

"You slowed me down!" snapped Lightning. Her head was throbbing incoherently. Her chest pain due to heart was beating too fast. "I should have a long way off, but thanks to you, everything is messed up!"

"I didn't—didn't—WHAT'S THAT?!" Hope suddenly howled. His big green eyes widened, focused on something behind Lightning. "WATCH OUT!"

Lightning looked back. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw a man—no! It wasn't a human! No human could jump from the top of a high building and landed smoothly on the roof of a blue car on the road. Even the car's roof was crushed under its weight and emitted a loud crushed noise. The creature was shirtless, wearing only torn black knee-length pants. The middle part of its chest was bulging and pulsing. Its skin was a bluish gray, full of wrinkles. It was tall and muscular—possible three times larger and taller than Lightning. The creature had chin-length blond hair waving in the night breeze. Its white eyes were fixed on Lightning.

"What the hell is that?!" she screamed, and held up her shotgun. "Get back!"

"Lightning!" Hope tugged on her white coat. "We have to run!"

Lightning glanced at the boy. He was right. Lightning put her shotgun aside, and fled in the direction she came before.

The creature roared. Lightning shuddered, and sped up. She had to stay alive if she wanted to carry on her revenge. Dying at the hands of a strange creature wasn't on her plan of revenge.

"AH!"

Hope's screech was like an alarm for Lightning. The girl stopped abruptly, and turned to the boy. Again, Lightning's heart nearly stopped working. A few meters from her current position, Hope was sprawled on the road. The boy crawled backwards step as the monster took step after step toward him. It raised a hand high, then transformed it into a crystallized sword with sparkling blinding branches. And it swung the sword toward Hope.

For a moment, the whole world stopped its track. Lightning gawked. Her eyes and view of Hope were veiled by black spots. When the spots disappeared, Hope suddenly turned into Serah. _Her_ Serah. They were at the same position—at the end of death.

 _"Sis!"_

She heard Serah's voice. It was soft but full of fear.

Serah had to be so frightened when she was sick. She had to be calling for Lightning over and over, asking her to come faster, to hold her hands and tell her that everything would be just fine. Serah was just an innocent girl, who suffered, and now was gone.

Serah was Lightning's life.

"SERAH!" Spontaneously, Lightning aimed her shotgun and shot the monster's bladed hand. The shell exploded and scattered. Its radius reached the monster's face and right shoulder. Green blood burst into the air. The monster roared in pain and staggered back.

Hope crawled backward, then stood up and ran toward Lightning.

"You okay?" asked Lightning, pumping the shotgun for the next shot. She could see the glint of fear in Hope's green eyes.

"Y-yes." Hope nodded.

The monster managed to get his balance back. Its wrinkled face and white eyes were directed at Lightning.

"The hell is that thing?" Lightning fixed the front sight of the shotgun fixed to monster's head.

"Don't know," Hope replied as he slid behind Lightning.

Whatever the monster was, Lightning wouldn't let it end their lives here. If she was dead, her and Serah's revenge would never be realized.

 _Serah, help me._

* * *

 **TBC….**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi!

Thanks again for reading this story! I'm still working to translate the next chapters, and it sure takes some time since I have been preoccupied by work.

And I'd like to thanks a guest for leaving a review on the previous chapter. Too bad I couldn't reply your review as you weren't logged in when leaving the review. Makasih banyak udah baca dan review yaaa :)

So here's the next chapter!

* * *

Eden Catastrophe

CHAPTER 4

* * *

The shotgun recoiled as Lightning pulled the trigger repeatedly. Pain quickly crawled around her arms, shoulders, and head. Her ears were close to losing their function due to the loud shotgun collision. It was almost as loud as a thundering sky. Lightning wouldn't care how her shoulders and ears would be after all this was over. All she cared about were survival and revenge.

In the end, a soft click replaced the exploding shotgun.

"Lightning! You did it!" exclaimed Hope.

Lightning was aghast. She lowered the shotgun that let out gray smoke from the muzzle, and released a breath she had been holding. Seven empty shells were scattered around her. Lightning stared at the body of the collapsed monster whose body was almost destroyed into pulp. Green blood was spilled on the asphalt like paint..

"Yeah," she whispered. "I did it."

 _Revenge mission number one is done._

Suddenly, the monster rose from the ground. In an instant, it stood straight as if nothing had hit it.

Lightning bit her lips. She had forgotten to take into account the distance between herself and the monster before shooting. Shotgun wasn't a good weapon for ranged combat. The exploded shells would scatter, and the total damage would then be divided evenly into the scattering radius. The earlier shot definitely didn't cause maximum damage on the monster.

"Lightning! It's alive again!" Hope told her in a hoarse voice.

"Thanks for the info, Einstein!" said Lightning as she hastily reloaded her shotgun. If she was too slow, she and Hope would be done for. Her focus returned to the monster as it let out an angry roar. When she looked up, the monster had suddenly darted toward her as fast as lightning. Its bladed hand was stretched forward. Lightning aimed her shotgun, and was about to pull the trigger when two other gunshots were heard afar.

Green blood spurted from the monster's temple. It collapsed to the left, and stopped moving. Smoke was winding from the side of its head, then merged with the air.

"It's dead," whispered Hope.

"I guess," said Lightning. "Stay here. I'll check on it. "

The girl approached the body slowly, worried that it would get back up and attack. Her shotgun was cocked, ready to spew shell whenever Lightning pulled the trigger. When she got to the wrinkle-faced monster, she checked it out.

Two holes on the right side of its head singed its blonde hair. The holes were smooth and deep. Lightning frowned. A handgun could be the cause, but there wasn't anybody around except her and Hope, and their position wouldn't make them possible to shoot the monster's right temple. A rifle? There could be someone armed with a rifle who shot the monster.

"Hey, you're still alive?" A woman's voice sounded from her left.

Out of instinct, Lightning immediately aimed her shotgun to the sound source.

"Well, is this how you thank your hero?" It was a young woman commenting sarcastically to her. She was holding a silver automatic rifle in both hands. Lightning knew how heavy a rifle was, but in the young woman's hand, the rifle seemed to weight nothing.

"Who are you?" Lightning's grip didn't loosen one bit.

The rifle lady grinned broadly, revealing rows of sparkling white teeth. She had dull green eyes that seemed to underestimate anyone in the vicinity. A mole lay under her right eye. Her black hair was down, its wild ends were dyed red. She was wearing a blue silk dress with a shawl hung on her left shoulder. The skirt was ankle-length with a cut on the left side, revealing a smooth left thigh circled a holster. Under the dress, she wore a black sport bra and brown low-heeled boots. She put the rifle on her shoulder, and laughed.

"Huh. Freak," snorted Lightning. She decided to check on who was still on his position as Lightning commanded earlier. The boy wasn't injured, but he looked like he was still in a great shock.

"Well, sorry!" said the rifle lady.

Lightning glanced at her.

"Ah, so, the name's Fang," said the tanned woman with ease. "I saw you about to die at the monster's hands, so I shot it. Bam! Bam! And the monster was dead."

"Oh." That was Lightning's reply. She wasn't too fond of Fang's speech.

"Um, thanks, Fang," said Hope.

Fang's eyes were locked on Hope. "Oh, you're so cute, kid. It's been long enough since I last saw a kid. What's your name?"

"Oh? I'm Hope."

Lightning interrupted, "Okay, Fang. Could you explain why you helped us?"

Lightning knew, she shouldn't ask that kind of question to someone who had saved her life. But, in the current situation, being suspicious and watchful was the key to survival.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Fang scratched her head with one hand. Her other hand was still holding the rifle steady on her shoulder. "Alrighty. I was assigned by Raines to gather people survivors to the police station. So, that's why I helped you. "

"Who is Raines?"

"My partner," said Fang. "Handsome. He's mine, I warn you."

Lightning rolled her eyes.

Fang turned, and strolled, ignoring the dead monster on the road. "Right here, lady and gentleman!"

"Lightning, we'll follow her?" asked Hope, touching Lightning's fingers timidly.

"Hey!" Fang shouted as she whirled back toward them. "You wanna come or not? There are foods, a resting place, and the handsome Raines in the station! Or maybe you prefer to stay in this zombified road and die?"

That Fang woman really had a sharp tongue! Lightning murmured an agreement. If it wasn't for an empty stomach, fatigue, and a nearly dislocated shoulder thanks to the shotgun shootings earlier, she would have refused. She needed full power to carry on her revenge.

* * *

Fang led them to a white patrol car with an EPD sticker on the fender. The car was still good and functioned properly. The engine roared smoothly, and was barely audible despite the city's almost empty state. She was focused on the road, taking crevices between totaled vehicles. She was smart enough, or Lightning must admit, very clever.

During the journey to the police station, no one made a sound. Lightning sat on back with Hope, watching Fang's every movement and the street as they went. She needed to make sure that Fang wasn't a looter who intended to rob them. Indeed, neither Lightning nor Hope had any valuable things with them. However, bad guys always had a knack to seize anything. Her instinct as a police always warned her about this.

Eden Police Department came into view. The building was dark, except for the neon-lit terrace. Fang went out of the car to open a gate down the side of the building. After the gate was open, she ran back to the car and brought the can down the dim basement. A large parking area greeted them. Only a few cars were lined up there. Fang parked the patrol car, and went out.

"Here we are! We are safe here," she said while pressing a large button next to the gate. The heavy iron gate closed automatically.

Lightning and Hope looked at each other for a moment, then decided it wouldn't hurt to leave the car.

With Fang's lead, they went into the office building through the back door. The first thing they saw was a long corridor smelled of urine with minimal lighting. Lightning pinched her nose. If this was indeed a police station, the employees sure are a bunch of slackers. She tried to ignore it until they came to a hall with tables arranged in a circle in the middle. It was warm and the lights along the hall were almost blinding.

"Welcome to the EPD! Eden City and SANCTUM's pride," Fang said while strolling toward the tables and spread her arms.

"Where are the other survivors?" quipped Hope.

Fang leaned to a table. "Couldn't find any. It's just you two, me, and Cid here."

"Cid?" Hope tilted his head.

"Raines. You people aren't allowed to call him Cid. Only I am allowed," said Fang, a hand grabbed a white telephone on the desk. She put the phone to her ear, then hit number one. Still with the phone on the ear, she added, "It's his first name, and should only be used by a close friend—me."

"Oh." Hope slid behind Lightning. Lightning could almost feel the boy's fear of Fang's possessiveness.

"So," Lightning said after a long pause, "is Raines a police?"

"No—hey, Cid!" Fang shouted excitedly into the phone. "I found two survivors! They are still human! You won't believe this! Yeah, yeah, just get here right now. They've been waiting for you."

Lightning folded her arms when Fang hung up. That woman must have fallen head over heels for Raines, but she still was a suspicious weirdo.

It took some time until Cid Raines arrived. He was a man in his middle twenties, wearing a SANCTUM officer uniform covered with a white robe. He was tall and lean built. His gray eyes shone with wisdom and high intelligence.

"I'm Cid Raines," he said, extending a hand to Lightning. "I'm so glad some people are still alive."

Besides the fact that Raines was handsome, his voice was no less gorgeous. If Lightning could hear that voice all day….

"And you are?" Raines' question returned the pink haired girl back to reality.

She shook his hand firmly. "Lightning."

Raines switched to Hope who hid behind Lightning. "You?"

"Hope. I'm Hope. "

Raines smiled pleasantly. "You're a very lucky boy. To be the younger brother of a great woman." His eyes were focused on Lightning and her shotgun when he said 'great'.

"He's not my brother," said Lightning. "We're partners."

"Yeah, partners." Hope nodded in agreement.

"Okay, save the explanations and pleasantries—my head hurts thanks to your nonsense." Fang placed herself between Lightning and Raines. Her face was stern, and she looked greatly annoyed. "Cid, these two people need some rest."

"Oh, my apologize." Raines cleared his throat, and then looked at Lightning again. "Follow me, please. I'll walk you to the break room. I assure you that everything is safe."

"Um, can we trust him?" Hope asked Lightning softly once Raines was a few meters away from them.

"If he's lying, I'll shoot his head with this shotgun," said Lightning as she tapped her shotgun lightly. After glancing at Fang for the last time, she and Hope ran to catch Raines up. The man seemed to be on their side—and he was handsome! If he was only pretending and planned to attack at a later date, then Lightning would exactly do as her words just now.

* * *

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello!

I've been so into translating recently. So, here's chapter 5.

Enjoy!

* * *

Eden Catastrophe

Chapter 5

* * *

Raines took them through a long hallway with brown flower-patterned wallpaper. The hallway was only lit by a few wall lamps. The lamps' orange tinge painted Raines' straight black hair, sparkling it a yellow shade. Raines' pace was fast and steady, and if Lightning could be honest, she admired the way Raines move.

"Eden was very beautiful," said Raines suddenly while climbing a maroon-carpeted stairs.

"Huh?" Lightning frowned.

"I was born and raised in Eden. This city is my home," said Raines nostalgically. He put a foot on the stairwell with a muffled thud.

"Oh," Lightning responded. She glanced at Hope beside her, and found that the boy was completely silent. Probably he had no clue at what and where the conversation was going. Or maybe he was just too tired to respond.

"You're not the talkative type, huh?" Raines laughed softly. "No problem."

"No problem." She shrugged, feeling that she didn't need to argue his statement.

Raines opened a door marked as 'Night Duty'. The door creaked open, and the scent of air freshener stormed out.

"Please," he said. "There are beds you can use. While you rest, I and Fang will take watch."

Lightning nodded. "Thank you, Raines."

"Cid," Raines corrected. "Please call me Cid."

"Fang said, no one is allowed to call you Cid except ... her."

Cid Raines chuckled. "Don't listen to her. She just likes messing around."

Lightning shrugged dismissively. She thanked Cid again, and went into the room. Hope followed after her.

"If you need anything," said Cid when Lightning observed some lockers in the east side, "just use the phone. That's one of a few working phones in this building."

Lightning turned to a white phone on a table adjacent to the lockers.

"Press number one. That will connect you to the main hall. Fang will be ready to pick your call there." The black haired man turned around, but a second later, he looked back at Lightning. "Good night."

"Thanks," Lightning muttered.

Cid closed the door with a soft thud.

Lightning sighed. That man was strange, but kind and charming. Lightning had never felt this way before, even to men working in the same department as her. Was this because she had been trapped for a week in a zombified city with her terminally ill sister and her idiot boyfriend, that she started to miss a man? To look at and admire? Snow was a fine gentleman, but he was also a complete doofus. Not to mention that he was Serah's boyfriend. Snow….

"Lightning, which bed would you use?"

Hope's question interrupted her reverie. The girl looked at the small boy standing next to a sink in the corner. Hope looked at two bunks next to the sink. There were four beds that could be used, and all was clean. The soft beds looked like freshly baked bread.

"Any will do," said Lightning.

"Okay." Hope took off his white boots, then crawled under a bed to the left. He wrapped a blanket around his body, and rolled back. "Good night."

The boy had to be exhausted. Lightning could understand that, because she was exhausted, too. She sat on a bed across Hope's, took off her brown boots, and hid her shotgun under the bed, handgun under her pillow. She took rolled onto her side on the bed, feeling its soft and warm surface. From her position, she could see Hope's tiny figure bundled in his blanket, back against her face.

He was just an innocent child. He couldn't even use any weapon. Maybe a baseball bat would do, but it would be risky. They were dealing with a horde of undead, not just some mere creatures. Hope's small stature and short limbs wouldn't make for the best reach using a melee weapon. He could be attacked before dealing any damage. Hope was just a child, unlike Lightning who had proper trainings back in the police academy. Hope...

 _He's just like Serah._

Serah was an angel. Serah wouldn't even hurt a fly. When Serah graduated from high school, she said she wanted to join the police academy just like her older sister. Lightning refused, saying that being a police, being strong and rough, was Lightning's task. Because she didn't want Serah to force herself to do something she didn't like, just to please Lightning. Because she knew, Serah's real dream was to be a teacher not a police, hence she went to Eden University in this very city.

And now, the innocent Serah, her dearly beloved little sister, was gone forever.

Lightning felt tears in her eyes. Her chest was tight, filled with memories of her sister. If only she was stronger, maybe she could have saved Serah….

"Lightning?"

Lightning quickly wiped her tears. Across her, Hope was out of his protective blanket. Large green eyes fixed on her.

"You okay?" the boy asked.

"Yes." The pink haired girl tried to hide the grief in her voice. She smiled wryly, and softly said, "Good night, Hope."

Hope didn't reply. Instead, he wrapped himself from head to toe with the blanket again.

For a moment that felt like an eternity, Lightning stared at the blanket and Hope's figure hidden inside. She often watched Serah sleep while they were still living together. Serah's innocent face, her parted lips, and her spontaneous slaps whenever a mosquito landed on her delicate skin. Then Serah would roll around to find the best position. Sometimes, she would mention random names. There were her friends' names, her teachers', even their pet cat's name. It wasn't uncommon that Serah would mention their parents who had died long ago. Lightning's heart shattered every time Serah called Mom and Dad. However, after that, Serah would smile and mention Lightning's name heartily.

"Mom?"

Lightning looked up at Hope. The boy's blanket was unraveled, exposing his chest up to the head. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth was slightly open.

"Not by a long shot." Lightning snorted a soft laugh. Hope really reminded her of Serah.

And she had decided, she would atone for what she had done to Serah by protecting Hope.

 _Serah, pray for me._

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hello again!

It took me much time to even write a short story now. Things have been so hectic lately. I barely able to chew my food well! Lol

Anyway, I hope any of you still remember this story.

Here we go!

————————————————————————

Chapter 6

————————————————————————

"Lightning?"

Lightning snapped her eyes open. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her hand reached automatically for the shotgun hidden under the bed. Muscle and brain commanded her to aim the gun to anyone who just mentioned her name.

"D-don't shoot!" Hope raised both arms to ears level.

"Hope?" Lightning lowered her shotgun, and sighed. "What's up?"

Hope looked at the square table near the lockers. "Fang just came. She brought breakfast. I thought that it would be better to wake you up before the food gets cold."

Lightning left the bed and walked over to the table with Hope. There were two bowls of mashed potatoes with bacon bits and two glasses of milk. A nutritious breakfast, and obviously, much better than chocolate bars. In fact, this was the most tempting food Lightning had ever seen for a week in Eden.

The girl sat at the table, and ate the food. It tasted warm, thick, and savory. It was a combination of sweet and salty. As if heaven had been transformed into this food and was shoved to her mouth. Her tongue couldn't stop dancing with each mouthful of food. Lightning picked up the bowl and gobbled the rest greedily. She was too hungry to think of table manners now.

"Uh, Lightning? You're starving, aren't you?"

Lightning continued to clear the bowl's content. When no drop left, she slammed the bowl to the table, then grabbed a glass of milk. In one gulp, a full glass of milk had depleted.

"Ha ha." Hope giggled. "You want more? You can eat my share."

Lightning glanced at Hope. The boy just stood there looking at her in amazement. Lightning shook her head. "No. You've got to eat too."

Hope sat next to her, and pulled his bowl. "Hmm. Must be tasty!"

Lightning's eyes couldn't escape from the boy as he finished his food. He was sweet, like Serah. He was innocent, like Serah. Lightning could almost see an illusion of Serah sat there, replacing Hope.

Serah...

"Hey, Hope," she called.

Hope wiped his lips as he finished the last drop of milk. "Hm?"

"About yesterday," said Lightning quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Hope tilted his head. "It wasn't your fault. No one should be blamed here. Zombies, riots, the city, SANCTUM, and ... Mom."

"Hope." Lightning looked straight into the boy's green irises. "Your mom..."

"She's gone," Hope replied quickly. "Mom ... was killed in our escape."

Lightning widened her eyes. It was the second time Hope told her about his mom, though the first was almost a blur.

Hope stared at his empty bowl reverently as if in prayer. "Before the outbreak, our life was peaceful. I even went to school normally and my dad went to work. But then the riot happened. School was closed, and everything was in chaos! We lost contact with dad and he never came home since then. Mom and I hid for a couple of days at home, and then they came. These people ... they were all fully armed. They attacked us at a sudden!"

Lightning swallowed hard.

Hope's eyes were covered by clear liquid. "We fled to the city, and it turned out, the city was full of zombies. There wasn't any human left, and it made us frustrated. Then, Mom said, we needed to go to Eden Hall because she was sure dad was there. Mom was sure, Dad could help us. Dad always had a way. But, Mom ... Mom..."

"It's enough," Lightning laid one hand on the boy's frail shoulder. "You don't need to continue, Hope."

"She died, Lightning." Despite her warning, the boy still continued. He sobbed and used both hands to cover his face. "Mom protected me from those zombies, and she ... she..."

"Shhs," Lightning shushed as she rubbed circles on Hope's back. "Don't cry now, okay? You have to be strong."

Hope raised his head and looked at Lightning with wet eyes. "Yeah, that's why I want to be stronger and braver."

"You'll be just that. I'm sure of it."

"When I knew that you were going to Eden Hall," the silver haired boy continued, "I wanted to follow you. I thought, with a friend, I wouldn't be too scared."

"We'll go there. Together," said Lightning. "I promise."

Hope wiped the tears from his face. "Yeah. Please promise me, that you won't leave me alone."

"I will not abandon you," said Lightning. Suddenly, as if driven by some sort of mystical power, she wrapped her arms around Hope. So close and tight, she could feel the boy's trembling body under her skin and his scented silver hair under her nose. "And I promise, I'll keep you save."

As what I should do to Serah.

"Lightning, I..." Hope stuttered. "Me too. At least, I'll try it, Lightning."

Lightning let go of the boy, and smiled. "Call me Light."

Hope's face was tinged red, but the boy nodded firmly. "Okay, Light!"

Lightning's smile expanded. For a moment, she was able to forget the horror of Serah's death in her head.

Serah...

She pulled a folding knife from the holster on her left thigh. The knife's blue handle was carved with decorative foreign letters. Serah gave her the knife as a gift for her twenty first birthday a month ago. Lightning cherished the knife, though she never used it. She always brought the knife with her as a good luck charm. She handed the knife to Hope.

"Huh?" Hope looked at the knife wide-eyed.

"For you. It's a good luck charm," said Lightning.

"Are you sure? I mean, it looks expensive and all."

Lightning shook the knife in her hand. "Take it."

"Okay." Hope finally took the knife and held it tightly to his chest. "Thank you, Light!"

Lightning rubbed the top of his head, smiled and felt warmth flowing through her chest.

"Oh, wow, wow! How touching I almost cry!"

The once warm atmosphere suddenly dropped. Lightning turned quickly from Hope to the doorway, glowering.

"Fang," she hissed as if it was her nemesis' name.

Fang moved to the side of the door frame. "Cid wanted to see you. He's waiting at the main hall."

"Why didn't just use the phone?" asked Hope as he shoved the knife into his blue side pouch.

"Oh, yes! Wonder why, huh?" Fang put a finger on her chin mockingly. Then she glared at Hope. "Because he thought you went back to sleep or were eaten zombies or the likes for you two haven't left this damned room for eternity! And he asked me to check you out, and I thought I told you to wake your partner, have breakfast, and head straight to the main hall at once! Weren't you listening to me, kiddo?!"

"Um, sorry," mumbled Hope. "Kinda forgot that…."

Lightning left her chair. "Hope, let's go see Cid!" Then, she directed her eyes at Fang. "Lead the way, Fang!"

Fang rolled her eyes and walked out of the door. Lightning and Hope hurried after her. A few steps after they left the room, Fang suddenly stopped and turned to Lightning.

"You!" she shouted, squinting at the shorter by a centimeter girl. "Did you just call Cid with 'Cid'?"

Lightning shrugged. "That's his name, right?"

"I mean, since when did you call him Cid? Thought I told you the rule." Fang raised both hands to shoulder height.

"Well, it was last night," said Lightning as she folded her arms. She glanced at Hope who shook his head quizzically.

Fang's green eyes were as wide as an egg. "Last night?! The hell have you two done?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Cid. Why—ah, forget it!" Fang turned again, and walked quickly.

"What's up with her?" Hope tugged at the hem of Lightning's white coat.

Lightning responded by shrugging her shoulders. Then, they ran to catch up with Fang.

Cid Raines was truly waiting for them at the main hall. Today, he looked as immaculate as yesterday. His eyes were lit up, and the smile on his lips was stunning. Lightning had to cover her mouth with the back of her hand to hide a smile that was almost visible.

"Morning!" greeted Cid. "You look fresh! Have you had breakfast?"

"Yup!" Hope answered. "Thanks for the food."

Fang ran to Cid's side, and took his arm. "Hey, get on with it!"

Cid tried to pry Fang's hands away, but failed. Finally, still with Fang dangling at his side, Cid said, "To minimize suspicion among us, perhaps, you want to ask me one or two things?"

"This outbreak, where did it come from?"

All eyes were on Hope in an instant. The boy shrunk immediately.

"Uh, sorry," he said.

"No need to apologize. Let me answer the question," said Cid. "This outbreak, as what I know, was brought by a young woman."

"A young woman?" Lightning looked at her side. "What did she do?"

Cid pushed Fang away from him, and continued, "All I know is, she got the virus from SANCTUM's most renowned researcher. The virus called N.O.R.A.."

At the mention of the name N.O.R.A., Hope flinched.

"N.O.R.A.?" He glanced at Lightning, Cid, and Fang alternately. "That name..."

"Yes, N.O.R.A.. Prof. Estheim used his wife's name as the name of his deadly creation." Cid shook his head in disbelief.

"No. That can't be…," Hope whispered.

"So, what about the virus and that girl?" It was Lightning who asked this time.

Cid cleared his throat, and then, "This girl spread N.O.R.A. throughout the city, and in less than a month, the entire population was infected."

Lightning swallowed. "So, she is the cause of all this?"

In her head, a ghostly image of Serah appeared. She was laughing, smiling, and calling her. Lightning remembered her little sister's sea blue eyes sparkled whenever she looked at them, also the girl's energetic and cheerful demeanor.

Serah was Lightning's life. Lightning used to think, what would her life be without Serah?

And then, the Serah in her head was transformed into the zombie she killed last night—blood flowing from every hole on her face, completely white eyes, and rotten teeth.

"But why?" Hope asked timidly.

"That, I don't know," said Cid sadly.

"It could be," Fang said, "because she worked for that mad scientist Bartholomew Estheim to destroy the whole city!"

"I doubt Prof. Estheim would do it." Cid shook his head. "He is an honorable man who loves Eden as much as everyone else does. He must had his reasosn."

"Yes, you say so, because he is the role model of all SANCTUM scientists," said Fang accusingly. "But no one knows what exactly is in the head of that crazy old man. He, who claims to love this city, could be the cause of its destruction."

"My dad isn't like that!"

Lightning shooed away all the dark memories of Serah's death, and turned to Hope. She wanted to talk, but all the emotions bubbling in her chest and head tightened her voice.

"Your dad?" Cid blinked, then clapped his hands. "Oh, I remember now! You're Prof. Estheim's son. No wonder you seemed somewhat familiar when I first saw you, Hope. You and Mrs. Estheim accompanied Prof. Estheim while attending SANCTUM's anniversary a few months ago, right? "

Hope's hands were clenched firmly on his sides. "Yes. That's right. And I'm sure, my dad would never do such a thing to destroy the city!"

"Hey, kid." Fang approached Hope with a hand on her hip, and held up a finger to Hope's forehead. "Tell your dad, he's crazy. Why would he create a deadly virus, and then told his subordinate to spread the virus to the city? Did he want to kill his family, too?"

So, besides the girl, Hope's father was the mastermind behind this catastrophe? Lightning gritted her teeth. Right after she promised to protect Hope, this was what came next? No way could she keep her promise after knowing that the boy's father played a role in Serah's death.

"My dad wouldn't do such a thing!" Hope insisted. His crystal green eyes flashed with hatred at Fang. "My dad ... wouldn't create a virus that could destroy the city!" The boy turned to Lightning, and tugged at her hand. "Light, let's go to Eden Hall! My dad is there. I know it! He must be able to explain everything!"

"Hey, shorty, do you want to die?" Fang snapped. "There are zombies out there!"

"But we have to go!" Hope denied. "My dad is there! Mom also told me to get there!"

Her mind was blurred. She looked at Hope, and Fang, and Cid. She still couldn't find her voice, still possessed by disappointment and doubt.

"Cid, I think you should tell them about that girl, too," said Fang as she turned to Cid. "You said, you don't want any secrets among us."

"Oh, right." Cid cleared his throat. "This girl, whom we guess was Prof. Estheim's subordinate, is called Farron."

Lightning's eyes doubled in size. Her heart nearly stopped working.

"She was a student at Eden University," said Cid. "Serah Farron."

Serah Farron.

Serah Farron.

Serah. Farron.

Serah Farron, her sweet and innocent little sister. Serah Farron who held the key to Lightning's sanity and life. Serah Farron who spread and destroyed Eden City.

"You're kidding," hissed Lightning, trying to stop the repetition of Serah's name in her foggy mind. Then she laughed nervously. "Very funny."

"We don't know how Farron spread the virus, but she succeeded," Cid added. "Members of SANCTUM military have been dispatched to subdue Farron. However, until now Farron hasn't—"

"SHUT UP!"

All eyes were on Lightning in an instant.

Lightning felt her head scorched with anger. Blood was boiling under her skin, creating a bright red hue. It felt as if smoke would come out of her ears and nose. She growled, clutching her aching chest. "SERAH WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"Wait!" Fang stretched a hand in front of Cid who was about to speak again. "You know this Serah Farron girl?"

Lightning didn't answer. She turned around. And ran away.

"Hey!" shrieked Fang. "Where are you going? You crazy bitch!"

"Light!" Hope screamed, then Lightning heard his light footsteps behind her. "I'm coming too!"

Lightning ignored them all. She kept running, leaving the main hall of the police station, and slammed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

————————————————————————

"Light! Wait!"

Lightning stopped in front of a green door with a red light flashing above it. A signpost read UNDERGROUND PARKING was attached to the side of the door. The shotgun and handgun had returned to her possession. Actually, Lightning didn't know what to do with the weapons, or where she would go if she left the station. Everything was a mess, but still, dying as a zombie's meal wasn't an option.

She turned to Hope who ran towards her. When the boy reached her position, he clutched his chest to catch his breath, and looked up at her.

"Light, let's go to Eden Hall!" he exclaimed, even though he was still trying to catch his breath. His eyes were locked on Lightning's blue ones.

Lightning edged out of Hope's gaze, covering both eyes with one hand. "Hope, I..."

"My dad won't do such a thing to destroy the city!" Hope insisted with complete confidence, though it was obvious he only wanted to convince himself. "That girl too. How could someone have the heart to turn the citizen into zombies?"

"I know. I know." Lightning lowered her hands, and took a long breath. She stared at the red light above the door, counting to ten silently, and looked down. "Hope, there is something you need to know."

"What is that?"

One more breath, and Lightning continued, "Serah Farron … my sister."

Hope blinked. His mouth formed a perfect O. "Then, we have to confirm it to my dad! He can explain all this! He can't be involving your sister for no reason!"

Lightning massaged the space between her eyebrows. "I can't, Hope. I just can't!"

"We won't find the answer if we just stay here!"

Lightning's head was once again filled with Serah's face. _Serah, what exactly happened to you?_

"Alright!" Hope snapped. "If you won't go, I'll go by myself! It's not like I made it this far with someone's help before."

Her eyes darted quickly to the boy's moving figure. He opened the green door, making a gust of stinky morning wind rushed in. Lightning could see rows of cars lined up neatly in the confine of an iron gate. The state of Eden City behind the gate was quiet. Only buildings and debris were scattered here and there.

When Hope's back got further away, something flicked on Lightning's head. She had lost Serah. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Serah was dead indeed, but it was never too late to get revenge. Lightning's current target is Bartholomew Estheim, not Hope. Hope was just involved in this mess because of his father.

"Hope!" Lightning ran toward the boy. "Wait!"

Hope stopped, but didn't turn around to look at Lightning.

"We'll go together," Lightning reported, putting a hand on Hope's shoulder.

Hope looked up at the taller girl. "But you said…."

Lightning shook her head. "I'm going with you. Okay?"

"I know I can count on you, Light." Hope rewarded him with a small smile.

Lightning turned around. The cars around were standard in looks. Her eyes stopped at a white patrol car with an EPD written on it. She remembered, Fang drove her and Hope to this station using that car. The pink haired girl approached it.

"Fang's car," she whispered, pulling the car door knob. It was opened. "Oh, it's unlocked."

"We're gonna use Fang's car?"

Lightning checked the inside of the car. The key was still hanging in the ignition hole. When she turned the key, the car started with a soft roar. The fuel marker was on F. A few bullet boxes were in the dashboard, complete with a fully loaded 9mm pistol. Snacks, canned drinks, and medicines were in the back seat. Apparently, Fang made this car as her second home. _Crazy!_

A naughty smile appeared on Lightning's lips. "Come in, Hope! We are going to Eden Hall now!"

After Hope sat on the passenger seat, Lightning moved to press the button next to the iron gate to open it. As the gate was open, Lightning returned to the car, and sat behind the wheel.

"Seat belt!" she warned as she clicked on her seat belt.

Hope hurriedly set his seat belt. This very simple behavior was like a trigger for Lightning's memory.

 _Serah..._

She smiled at the memory, then stepped on the gas pedal. The car slid off the parking lot, before the gate was closed automatically.

————————————————————————

For a few minutes, the journey went smoothly despite the many turns they had to pass. There were no signs of zombies so far. Lightning almost squealed in excitement if she wasn't thinking what she would do once she met Bartholomew Estheim. Indeed, she wanted revenge. But how? Lightning couldn't just kill Bartholomew. Hope would hate her to death if she did.

"So, your sister," Hope opened the conversation, "where is she?"

Lightning's heart was stung. "She's dead."

Hope slapped a hand to his mouth. "Sorry."

The car rolled across a one-way street with buildings on either side. Eden Hall building was not too far from here. She was accelerating the car, when a loud noise came from behind.

"LIGHT! Zombies!" Hope informed as he looked behind.

From the rear mirror, Lightning saw two zombies hugging the back of the car. They clawed the car with their rotten fingers, and stuck their bloodied faces with on the back window. Lightning slided right and left, making the car ran zigzag and almost bang her head to the side windows. If it wasn't for the seat belts, they would have smashed their heads. From the rear mirror, Lightning watched as a zombie lost its grip from the car, followed by a second zombie.

"Ah!" Hope screeched. "Here too!"

From the corner of her eyes, Lightning saw the window on Hope's side had been taken over by a zombie. Its head was hanging upside down from the car roof. Blood was oozing from its eye sockets and mouth. Its decayed hands pounded on the glass, staining it with dark red. Another pounding on the left side startled her, and she found a zombie stuck to the window on her side.

"God damn it! Where did they come from?" She sped the car at full speed. It moved so fast it felt like flying. The two window zombies lost their grips, and crashed into the streets.

A bunch of zombies filled the road in front of the car like a guardrail. Lightning squinted and gritted her teeth. She didn't slow down, instead she sped up. The car hit several zombies at once, sending them flying to the windshield with blood and chunks of flesh splattering on the glass.

"Eat that!" she exclaimed while pressing the wiper button. "Hope, you okay?"

Hope lowered his hands from his eyes. "I'm … okay."

Now the crystal-clear windshield was a blurred brown. Apparently, the wiper couldn't 100% clean the blood. Lightning ignored it. She continued to speed the car up, especially when a group of zombies appeared from buildings. They ran to the car, reaching and grabbing the air. Lightning ran them over at full speed, making them smash their heads to the windshield. She ignored the fact that her windshield was getting darker and darker with blood.

The car lost its hood. The gapping white hood blocked half of Lightning's view. Plus the glass was now too dark to see through because of the blood. She was getting worried of hitting a pole or other cars.

"Light! It's Eden Hall!" Hope's call was followed by a flood of other zombies from various directions. They crisscrossed the car, hanging like crazy monkeys. Some even held the bumper—which Lightning saw from the rear mirror –and were dragged along with the car.

Lightning accelerated the car. She could almost feel the pedal losing its spring force and wouldn't return to its normal position.

The car winded into Eden Hall's yard. The building consisted of thousands of blue windows with pillars as high as the sky. There were about fifty floors in the building. Lightning braked suddenly under a canopy that directly led to the front porch. Now, she and Hope just needed to get out of the car and enter the building. Problem was, the zombies that followed their car had them surrounded. They banged, scratched, and rubbed their faces into the windows.

"Light, what do we do?" asked a panicking Hope.

Lightning cocked her shotgun. "No choice but to use force"

"But—" Hope stopped when Lightning threw a gun at him.

"Use that." She motioned on the 9mm pistol with her chin—the gun she found in the dashboard. "I'll open the way. You follow me. Always stay with me. Okay?"

"O-okay." Hope held his gun.

After taking a deep breath, Lightning opened the car door. Then, quickly, she shot a zombie trying to get in. Chunks of flesh were scattered into the air. The shell fragments hit several other zombies around the main target, sending them flying away. A way was opened thanks to the shot just now. Lightning immediately grabbed Hope's hand, and crawled out.

Other zombies attacked them. Lightning screamed, and swung her shotgun wildly. Some zombies were pushed, some kept attacking. Lightning was forced to release her grip from Hope's hand to shoot the nearby zombie crowd. She couldn't fire a shotgun with one hand. Instead of eliminating the enemies, her hand could actually break.

"HOPE!" She shouted when the way was opened again.

Luckily, Hope was untouched. The boy was crouching, gun in both hands. Lightning grabbed his hand, and led him to run as fast as possible towards Eden Hall's front door.

However, the clear glass door was locked.

"Damn it!" Lightning cursed. She turned to the zombies that got closer to them.

"Light! There's a surveillance camera!" Hope reported. "Maybe someone is watching from the other side, and maybe they can open the door for us!"

"Try it, Hope! I'll take care of these damned undeads." Lightning didn't have time to make a small talk with the security behind the surveillance camera. There were zombie here, and there was a life she had to protect.

"Hey! Hey!" Hope jumped up and down as he waved at the camera. "Open the door! We have to get in! Please!"

Some shells had been fired. Lightning trembled, cursing at the pain on her shoulders and arms. More and more zombies approached them. They were indeed slow, but if Lightning and Hope stayed here, they would obviously die.

A beep was heard from the glass door.

"The door is open! Come on!" Hope grabbed Lightning's hand, and pulled her past the glass door. When they were inside, gasping for breath and almost dying of fear, the door was closed again. The zombies were clustered and overlapping each other like clams on the other side of the door. Silver shutters suddenly moved down to cover the glass door, and the zombies weren't seen anymore.


End file.
